Mémoire Oubliée
by Girafe13
Summary: Hermione va faire son stage de psychologue dans une étrange bâtisse où une certaine famille Weasley et un certain Potter lui affirme qu'ils la connaissent. Mais pourquoi n'a-telle aucun souvenir de sa"vie d'avant"?Quel complot se cache derrière tout cela?
1. Chapitre 1

**Première Fic sur Harry Potter! Ouais! Bon, je me calme et je vous laisse lire. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR mais l'histoire est de moi**

**Enjoyy!**

Hermione Granger marchait d'un pas rapide sur le chemin de pierre qui menait jusqu'à la grande bâtisse isolée sur le Chemin Des Pouillasses, située dans une ville reculée et perdue de Londres, l'écho du taxi s'éloignant derrière elle. Quand la jeune femme, sa petite valise noire à la main, leva les yeux vers l'asile sombre et dégoulinant de pluie qui avait tombé pas plus tard que ce matin, elle frissonna. Bien qu'elle fut passionnée pour la médecine psychologique, elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de faire son stage dans un hôpital pour les semi-aliénés, c'est à dire les "cas peut-être pas perdus". Elle soupira, ajusta son débardeur bleu marine et s'engagea sur un chemin secondaire qui menait à une porte secondaire, où l'on faisait entrer le personnel. Une forte odeur de moutarde flottait dans l'air. Hermione arriva enfin jusqu'à la porte et et cogna quatre coups, comme on lui avait indiqué sur le petit plan qu'elle tenait crispé dans sa main moite. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Dans l'encadrement, une femme grande, ridée et hautaine la dévisagea pendant une bonne minute avant de la laisser entrer. Hermione s'avança dans le sombre vestibule spacieux qui contrastait avec l'aspect miteux du bâtiment. La dame replaça son chignon d'un geste nerveux tandis qu'elle se présentait:

-Je me nomme Minerva et je suis la directrice adjointe de cet établissement. Le directeur étant parti pour régler une affaire pressante…(Ses yeux tombèrent dans le vague tandis que sa voix mourait dans le fond de sa gorge.) Bref, fit elle après un instant de silence gênant, je suppose que vous êtes la nouvelle psychologue?

-Oui, répondit-elle, je m'apelle Hermione Granger.

Minerva l'observa pendant un moment, aillant l'air de réfléchir intensément, puis soupira et ses mains s'envolèrent encore une fois vers son chignon.

-Très bien. Vos séances se dérouleront de 9hAM jusqu'à 12hAM, vous dînerez de 12h15 jusqu'à 1h30PM en même temps que les patients puis vos séances reprennent à 2hPM et votre journée finit vers 4h. Vous logerez dans l'aile Ouest en haut du grand escalier à votre gauche. Des questions?

Hermione fit signe que non. Elle avait tout noté dans sa prodigieuse mémoire et se rapellait de chacune des indications que Minerva lui avait donné.

-Bien. Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire. Voici votre clé de votre chambre, numéro 7, et puis… je vous souhaite une bonne première journée. Vous commencez dès aujourd'hui, bien sur.

La jeune fille remercia la femme d'un signe de tête, puis s'engagea dans la porte du fond que Minerva lui pointait silencieusement. Elle serrait sa petite valise noire contre elle et s'engagea dans le couloir silencieux. Il n'était que 7h du matin. Personne n'était debout. Elle se rendit sans problème à sa chambre, installa ses affaire, pris le temps de s'orienter avec le plan de la bâtisse et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre: 7h45. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un énorme fracas venant du haut de l'Escalier. Tous les patients déboulèrent de l'escalier en jasant très fort. L'aspect viellot des lieux était renforcé par les tuniques que portaient les patients. On aurait dit des pyjamas à pattes avec une chemise par dessus et d'un rouge flamboyant. Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle et observa le mouvement, protégée des regards par l'ombre et par le fait qu'elle pouvait observer sans être vue, dans un coin reculé de l'escalier. Les têtes brunes se succédaient quand soudain, sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme, un défilé de têtes rousses firent leur apparition: il y avait là deux frères identiques qui riaient d'une blague inconnue. Suivant une jeune fille au regard farouche aux yeux noisettes. Ensuite, un grand déglingandé qui trainait avec la seule tête aux cheveux noirs et yeux d'émeraudes de l'atroupement. Plus étrange encore, un petit mais bien bâti rigolait avec un de taille moyenne, un catogan noué dans son dos, une boucle d'oreille dorée brillant de milles feux sous l'éclairage aux lustres. Un peu en retrait se tenait un jeune homme un peu moins roux que ceux qui le précédait plongé dans son livre. Hermione les trouvait tous étrangements familiers et elle eut une vision fugitive d'une _grande tablée entourée de visages joyeux. Des hiboux s'engoufrèrent soudainement par la fenêtre et… Un énorme Troll lui faisait face, alors elle hurla mais c'est alors qu'un jeune homme roux lui criait de venir vers lui, mais elle avait trop peur… _

La jeune femme se secoua, croyant divaguer. Des _hiboux porteurs de courrier_? _Des Trolls?_ N'importe quoi! L'attroupement poursuivait son chemin, descandant les escaliers et blaguant à qui mieux mieux. À côté des autres patients qui traînaient les pieds, le regard hagard, ils semblaient…vivants. Hermionne retint son souffle lorsqu'ils la dépassèrent. C'est alors que le dernier roux referma son livre et se tourna vers où elle était cachée. Il lâcha son livre, la mine ébahie. Le bruit se répercuta en écho et voyant qu'il ne les suivaient plus, les autres se retournèrent d'un air curieux.

C'est alors que Percy Weasley s'écria d'une voix où se mêlait panique et soulagement:

-Hermione! Enfin!

Tout le groupe se précipita alors vers elle, faisant fi des plaintes des gens derrière eux qui se voyaient barrer le chemin. Hermione, consternée, fut entourée de toutes part par des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui lui parlait d'une voix joyeuse et soulagée, tous en même temps. Le grand mince lui fit un sourire en rougissant et lui pris la main. Pendant ce temps, elle ne disait rien, esseyant d'assimiler la situation. Enfin, tout le monde se tut, sentant que quelque chose clochait. Hermione, toute gênée de voir tant de regards penchés sur elle, demanda d'une petite voix:

-Mais qui êtes-vous? Est-ce que nous nous connaissons?

Le grand lâcha sa main. Un silence pesant et amer se répandit dans le groupe. C'est alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'émeraudes lâcha d'un air atterré et effrayé:

-Hermione! Ils t'ont eu aussi?

**Alors? qu'en pensez-vous? Reviewss plizz :P**


	2. Chapitre 2

-Hermione! Ils t'ont eu aussi?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Tout l'attroupement la dévisageait, la plus part déçus et résignés. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais elle la referma. Comment répliquer à quelque chose comme cela? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Tous ces gens étaient fous. Avant qu'elle puisse dire enfin répliquer quelque chose, le grand et mince garçon roux qui lui avait prit la main tout à l'heure lui dit d'un ton déterminé:

-Non! C'est impossible! Hermione! Tu dois au moins te rapeller d'une chose! (Sa voix devenait suppliante alors que le reste du groupe bassaient les yeux. On se serait cru à un enterrement.) C'est moi, Ronald! Ron! Enfin, Hermione… S'il-te-plait, fait un effort!

Tous ces gens lui firent soudainement pitié. Ils étaient là, à attendre qu'elle disent quelque chose de bien précis. Mais elle n'avait rien à dire. Soudain, d'autres flashes vinrent envahir son esprit.

_Les crochets de Basilics tombèrent de ses mains alors qu'elle se précipitat vers lui et l'embrassait avec fougue et… Le plafond était remplit de bougies qui flottaient dans les airs et il y avait un vieux monsieur en face du groupe où elle se tenait qui souriait à travers sa longue barbe blanche…_

Hermione se secoua encore une fois. Elle avait mal à la tête et avait misère à respirer. Soudain, elle manqua d'espace. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle se sentait bousculée, heurtée et peinée de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire les attentes du groupe. Elle se racla la gorge et étourdie, fit demi tour et regargna sa chambre. Un silence de mort s'était installé. Les autres ne firent pas un geste. Elle sentit tous les regards la suivre quand elle ouvrit la porte, entrant dans la chambre peu familière, puis elle referma la porte sur eux. Tout de suite, son mal de tête parut s'estomper. Malgré tout, elle se laissa tomber par terre, éreintée. Cette discussion la laissait toute tremblante et elle ne savait aucunement _pourquoi_. Comme si son cerveau _voulait _lui donner sa réponse mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Hermione tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit ne filtrait à traver la porte. Elle décida de sauter le petit déjeuner et de se rendre tout de suite à sa première rencontre. Elle se leva, tituba un peu avant de recouvrer son équilibre. La brunette fouilla un instant dans sa valise presque vide pour sortir son horaire de patiens. En premier, elle allait voir un certain Drago Malfoy.

_Sang-de-Bourbe! fit le jeune homme blond et tout de suite, elle se sentit tirée vers l'arrière alors que résonnait cris indignés et protestations… Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui mais quelqu'un lui dit qu'il n'en valait pas la peine…Alors elle abaissait sa baguette mais à la place, elle lui fit une gifle magistrale qui l'envoya tituber plus loin… Il était pâle et avait des longs doigts fins…_

Encore ces flashes! Hermione se rabroua et, pensant que son esprit lui jouait des tours, elle se dirigea vers sa porte, l'ouvrit d'un léger coup de pied et se dirigea vers son local de consultations. Enfin arrivée après un dédale de couloirs plus sombres les uns que les autres, où de mystérieux cadres la "regardait" passer, sans le savoir vraiment, elle ne s'étonna pas de voir que "Drago Malfoy" en question avait les cheveux blonds presques blancs, qu'il avait un teint livide et que ses longs doigts fins jouaient avec un cahier de note usé jusqu'à la corde. Il l'attendait devant la porte de son bureau, très en avance, et quand il la vit s'avancer, il poussa un cri entre le rire et le couinement d'une souris.

-Granger!, s'écria-t-il après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Elle le fixa un long moment, incapable de se rapeller où donc elle avait bien pu le voir avant, comme l'autre fois avec l'attroupement dans le hall.

Rien ne vint. Découragée, elle déverouilla la porte et entra à sa suite en ne disant que:

-Vous êtes en avance, monsieur Malfoy.

Il l'observa, en ayant l'air de quelqu'un qui tentait de replacer ses idées.

-Oui, fit-il simplement. Et je suis désolé de vous avoir apostrophé de la sorte, j'ai cru un instant que nous nous connaissions.

-Oui, moi aussi, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Elle s'installa en arrière de son bureau, l'invita à prendre place sur la chaise en face et pris un moment de détailler son bureau correctement.

Il était poussiérieux. À l'évidence, cela faisait très longtemps que personne ne venait ici. À part le bureau et les deux chaises, une armoire fermée à clé reposait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une fenêtre éclairait sans mal la petite pièce et un cadre représentant un chaton qui jouait avec sa balle trônait à côté de la fenêtre. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle le détesta immédiatement. Puis, se rapellant qu'il y avait quel'un d'autre avec elle dans la pièce, elle reporta son attention sur Malfoy qui la fixait sans rien dire. Alors, elle se pencha vers l'avant et dit d'une voix calme:

-Alors? Et si nous commencions?

Malfoy parut se réveiller et il se redressa sur son siège avant de dire:

-Tout a commencé avec ces flashes, …

**Alors? comme deuxième chapitre, pas si mal,non? Oui? Tant que ça? Dites-moi votre avis en une petite review qui ne feras pas de mal à personne. Je réponds à toutes les reviews dans le prochain chapitre… Merci beaucoup! =P**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: tout appartient à JKR ,et non pas à moi (sauf l'histoire!)**

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS:**

**Miss-Potter-Malfoy: **Merci beaucoup encore pour ta review! La suite, la voila! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**Bigoudis**: Merci mille fois pour tes reviews, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me rends heureuse! Alors, la réaction de Hermione, la voici… J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

**Ongil Nyatar**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu! Voici la suite!

**Fiurio**: J'espère que ta curiosité sera rassasiée =P

**Et pour les autres qui sont tombés par hasard sur ma fic, bonne lecture! Laissez-moi vos commentaire après! mercii!**

* * *

- Tout a commencé avec ces flashes…

Hermione crut tomber de sa chaise. _Quoi? Des flashes? Comme elle? Est-ce qu'elle aussi avait sa place dans cet établissement?_

-Oui, ces flashes… Ils m'obsèdent car ils ne se sont _jamais_ réalisés! Je crois ne pas vous connaître mais…C'est comme si…Comme si je vous connaîssait _avant_ ici. Je doit avouer que ma vie d'avant est floue… Je me souviens d'un manoir…

Brusquement, Hermione eut mal à la tête. Elle revit un _énorme lustre s'abattre sur elle tandis qu'une femme aux cheveux noirs et au regard fou lançait un petit couteau luisant droit sur un petit elfe et…_

-Miss…Miss Granger? Est-ce que tout va bien? ,fit Drago en appercevant le teint soudainement pâle d'Hermione.

Elle déglutit, se redressa sur sa chaise, tremblant de partout.

-Oui…oui, répondit-elle, sa voix chevrottante.

Il lui lança un regard non convaincu, puis reprit;

-Oui, un manoir… Très grand avec…

Soudain, il devint aussi rouge que Hermionne était blanche et ses yeux eurent soudainement un éclat de folie pure.

-Un _elfe_…murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Un _elfe de maison_…

Hermione sursauta et des initiales flottèrent un instant devant ses yeux.

_S.A.L.E._

Soudain, Drago Malfoy prit son carnet noir usé jusqu'à la corde et lui tendit d'une main tremblante.

-Les voilà… Tous mes flashes sont consignés là dedant. Si vous pouvez faire quoique se soit à propos de cela, je vous en serait reconnnaissant.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et pris la direction de la porte, même si la séance était loin d'être achevée.

-Merci beaucoup, marmonna-t-il en sortant.

La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd. Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé, le carnet pendant mollement dans ses mains moites.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione se rendit d'un pas traînant jusqu'à sa chambre glacée et arrivée devant son lit tout aussi froid, elle s'y laissa tomber, épuisée. Elle ruminait ses pensée, couchée sur le dos, le regard perdu au plafond. Le cahier usé qu'elle avait laissé tomber par terre en entrant lui rapellait quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas se rapeller… Encore une fois. Rageant contre elle même, elle consulta sa montre. Il lui restait 15 minutes avant sa prochaine consultation avec…Hermione se redressa, fouilla dans sa valise qui était posée juste à côté et y trouva enfin l'horaire.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec un certain Neville Longdubat.

Bon. Cette fois, aucun flash ne vint la troubler. En soupirant, elle se leva pour de bon et sortit de sa chambre. Le couloir était désert. On lui avait dit que le jour, les "patients" recevait des soins… De quelle nature? Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée. Ele se sentit tout petite et tâcha de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas troubler le silence qui régnait en traversant jusqu'à la salle à manger. L'estomac d'Hermione grondait depuis peu et elle se rapella qu'elle n'avait toujours pas déjeuné. Bien que sa première consultation lui avait noué le ventre, il fallait qu'elle avale quelque chose. Une horloge sonna quelque part. Il était déjà l'heure de son rendez-vous.

-Merde!, fit-elle tout haut. Sa cogitation cervicale avait pris plus de temps qu'elle ne croyait.

C'est alors qu'elle se retournait qu'elle fonça dans quelqu'un. En marmottant des excuses, ele se sépara et quand elle leva les yeux vers celui sur qui elle était tombé, son coeur manqua un battement.

C'était l'un des frères jumeaux de ce matin.

Et l'air avec lequel il la dévisageait ne laissait rien présager de bon.

**Et alors? comment était-il ce nouveau chapitre? Pas mal? Ou juste…mal? xD Je vous laisse reviewer! Bizes! **


	4. Chapitre 4

Un mélange de pitié, d'horreur, de méfiance et d'amour fraternel se bousculaient avidement pour avoir une place dans ce visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. Hermione sentit son pouls s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites. Elle déglutit avant de faire un pas vers la gauche pour tenter de contourner le grand roux. Il lui bloqua le passage et la dévisagea encore plus.

-Que fais tu ici?, lui demanda-t-il.

Étrangement, sa voix était douce et calme, comme si il s'adressait à un enfant sortit tout juste de son mauvais rêve.

-Je…balbutia-t-elle, ahurie, je…Je me dirigeai vers mon prochain rendez-vous, alors, _si vous voulez bien m'excuser_…

Il soupira, toute trace de méfiance s'évaporant de son visage.

-Mais pourquoi toi? Tu étais pourtant avertie…,murmura-t-il, peiné.

-Pardon?

-Quand tu seras prête à entendre la vérité, fit-il en se penchant vers elle, et elle put sentir son souffle sur son nez, viens nous rejoindre à la chambre dix-neuf. D'accord? _19. _

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et tenta une nouvelle fois de se dérober. Il la laissa faire.

- Prends garde à toi! Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses…, lança-t-il alors qu'elle hâtait le pas vers son local, un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourant l'échine.

Neville Longdubat l'attendait sagement devant sa porte, comme un élève qui attends son professeur. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire en ouvrant la porte, le ventre toujours vide, et tandis que le jeune homme s'engouffrait par la porte entrouverte, Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à son armoire au fond de la salle. Était-ce elle, ou il y avait bien eu, une fraction de secondes plus tôt, un _rayonnement bleuté_? Mais non, impossible, voyons… À moins que…

-Une Pensine, marmonna-t-elle très bas. Neville ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il s'assit lourdement sur la petite chaise et commença à parler sans que Hermione lui ai donné aucune indication:

-Alors,voilà, je ne me souviens plus de ma vie d'avant ici.

_Bienvenue au Club_, pensa-t-elle en songeant à Malfoy. Mais soudain, une vague de panique s'empara d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui aurait bien pu se passer _avant_ le taxi. Elle plongea ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains pour s'obliger à se calmer. _La fatigue, ce n'est que la fatigue et la faim_, se rassura-t-elle, sans être parfaitement convaincue.

-J'ai l'impression que j'ai été…un héros, fit Neville, maintenant songeur. Oui, maintenant, j'en suis sur, j'ai déjà coupé la tête à un énorme serpent.

(_Et Hermione vit comme dans un rêve la tête du dernier Horcruxe s'envoler dans la nuit noire alors que Voldemort…_

STOP.)

Elle les avaient arrêtées! Ses visions, elle les avaient arrêtées! Elle faillit crier de joie, mais elle se retint juste à temps. Neville continuait de baratiner des choses sans suites et Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de porter attention à ce qu'il disait mais l'armoire s'était soudain remise à luire et toute son attention fut concentrée sur elle. Quand la séance finit une heure plus tard, Neville s'en alla d'un pas incertain vers la sortie et il la laissa seule dans la pénombre. Elle fixait toujours l'armoire. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait éprouver du remord pour ce pauvre Neville à qui elle avait porté une attention quasi inintéressée, mais aucun remords ne vint lui serrer la gorge. Hermione se leva, comme prise dans un nuage, et se dirigea vers l'Armoire (_oui oui, avec un A majuscule_) et tenta de l'ouvrir.

Elle était fermée à clé.

Hermione poussa un gémissement et sut qu'il _fallait_ qu'elle trouve

(_Hagrid_)

le Gardien des clés. il fallait bsolument qu'elle ouvre cette porte et voit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Le concierge devait bien l'avoir, la clé, non? Elle s'engagea dans le corridor vide et se mit en route vers le bureau du concierge. Heureusement qu'elle avait un plan du bâtiment dans son tiroir. Quand elle arriva, elle put constater qu'il n'y avait personne dans la minuscule pièce sombre et miteuse faiblement éclairée au bout du corridor. Elle entra sans frapper et tout de suite, elle le vit.

Le Trousseau de Clés. Sur le bureau.

Elle l'empoigna vivement quand elle entendit une voix fatiguée chanter d'un ton morne:

_On les a eu, vaincus, battus,_

_Mais ils étaient plus malins_

_Et dans l'ombre du matin_

_Ils nous ont mis la main dessus_

_Fourbements emprisonés pour notre libertée chèrement acquise,_

_Nous attendons l'heure de notre remise_

_Oh! Par pitié!_

_Faites qu'Hermione Granger _

_sache nous libérer!_

Elle sursauta et scruta la pièce d'un regard apeuré.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. La jeune femme eut un énorme frisson d'horreur en pensant que cette bâtisse était peut-être _hantée_.

Elle rebroussa chemin d'un pas rapide, courant presque dans les corridors déserts, son ventre gargouillant bruyamment, réclamant son dût. Elle passa devant son bureau, faillit le manquer tellement elle était effrayée. Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau, la referma derrière elle et s'avança vers l'Armoire. Deux minutes plus tard, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Aucune des ces Clés ne correspondaient à la serrure. Enragée, elle cogna à plusieur repries sur la porte avant d'abandonner et de s'asseoir par terre, découragée. Puis, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Elle se leva, cacha le Trousseau en le glissant sous l'Armoire et se dirigea vers la porte.

C'était Neville Longdubat. Il lui sourit puis entra dans la pièce.

Hermione resta interdite:

-Pardon, Monsieur Longdubat, votre séance est finie depuis 20 minutes.

-Ho, mais Hermione, je vais bien maintenant, grâce à Harry. Et je suis ici en messager:

il lui tendit un morceaux de parchemin et s'en fut tout aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. En effet, Hermione avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il allait mieux. Il n'avait plus cette tronche d'ahuri qu'il avait vingt minutes plus tôt. En fait, il ressemblait à l'atroupement de ce matin. Il semblait…_Vivant_.

D'un air distrait, Hermione déroula le parchemin et lu le message. Il était très court:

_Si tu veux revoir la lumière_

_Et apprendre ce qu'il y a dans l'Armoire_

_19_

_19_

_19_

_19_

_Ce soir, à 11hpm._

_PS: DIX-NEUF!_

Hermione sourit en lisant cette note. Elle ne savait pas comment il savaient su qu'elle avait voulu ouvrir l'Armoire mais bon... Elle sentit dans son for intérieur qu'elle n'avait pas le choix d'y aller.

_Dix neuf_, pensa-t-elle, et elle sourit de plus belle.

Elle s'occupa de ses autres patients en attendant l'heure, avala enfin un énorme repas entre la séance de Olivier Dubois et de Parvati Patil.

Enfin, sa journée prit fin et elle se dirigea à pas lent vers sa chambre. Elle lut un livre mais elle ne sut dire sur quoi il traitait tellement elle attendait onze heures avec impatience. Elle était fatiguée de tout ce petit jeu et de ces cachotteries. La jeune brunette allait _enfin_ connaître la vérité.

Soudain, onze heures moins le quart apparut sur sa montre. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre numéro 19. Maintenant que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, Hermione était de plus en plus nerveuse. Enfin, elle arriva devant la porte numérotée 19, juste entre les portes 18 et 20. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra sans cogner.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut tout l'attroupement de ce matin (qui lui semblait si lointain maintenant!) plus quelques nouvelles personnes qui avait l'air guéries.

La deuxième fut une Clé.

_La Clé._

***

**Alors? Comment vous trouvez? Je termine cette histoire dans quelques chapires… Hé oui, je ne sais pas comment faire pour pondre 37 chapitres comme certains le font xD reviews plizz :P Ho et MERCI pour tous ceux et celles qui m'on offert une rieviews. JE VOUS AIME! (Embrasse tout le monde sur la joue)**

**PS: Le chiffre dix-neuf vient d'un EXCELLENT roman, qui s'apelle La Tour Sombre, écrit par un certain Stephen King… Je suis rendue au troisième livre dans le milieu exactement, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…Disons juste que je nombre 19 a une certain importance et… bref! Ça ne vous interresse PAS alors je vous laisse xD**

**PS #2: N'oubliez pas les reviews!**


	5. EntreChapitre

Audrey: *regard tout fier* Devinez quoi? J'ai refait mon profil!

Draco: *ricane méchament*: Ouais, et alors?

Audrey: *toute triste, effet d'emerveillement escompté disparut*: Bé quoi? J'ai enfin trouvé la place pour le changer... Et jsuis contente, voilà tout!

Harry: *un peu mal à l'aise* Mais c'est bien, Audrey, vraiment...On est fiers de toi! *Lui tapote l'épaule maladroitement*

Fred: Ouais! Euh... Bah oui, je suppose que oui...

George: Allez, on fait la vague!

Audrey: Mrr BREF! voici ce que j'appele un entre-chapitre. Le prochain, avec toutes les explications et tout et tout, je l'update DEMAIN. au MAx après demain. Enjoy!

***

Hermione retint son souffle lorsque tous les regards se convergèrent vers elle. Par contre, son regard _à elle_ ne lâchait pas la Clé. Hermione rit un peu d'elle-même. Toute la situation allait de travers, tout lui échappait, pour une fois. Il fallait qu'elle vive au moment présent. La Clé scintillait doucement et Hermione entendit une voix lui demander:

-Es-tu vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir la vérité?

Tous les visages étaient plongés dans l'ombre mais leur yeux brillaient tellement que c'en était presque impossible.

-Oui, fit-elle dans un murmure.

Un mouvement se fit dans la foule et deux jeunes hommes en émergèrent. Il y avait le jeune homme roux qui lui avait pris la main ce matin et qui disait s'appeler Ron et le garçons aux lunettes et aux yeux verts. Il lui tendit son bras:

-Viens Hermione. Je suis persuadé que tu te souviens de mon nom.

Elle plissa les yeux sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair et _ il se releva de la tombe de ses parents, frissonnant de la tête aux pieds. Elle le pris dans ses bras un court instant, puis ils sortirent du cimetierre... Il lui lança un regard étonné quand elle fit irruption dans le wagon de train, sa robe de sorcier virevoltant derrière elle, cherchant le crapaud de Neville…_

-Harry Potter, dit-elle, confiante, alors que ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur la clé qu'il avait en main.

Il sourit. Un pauvre sourire de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il a quelque chose d'énorme à faire.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça.

Hermione lui agripa le bras et Ron se tourna vers le reste du groupe qui s'était aussi un peu avancé. Tous avaient un mine déterminée.

- C'est se soir qu'on va enfin leur botter les fesses. Tenez vous près. Il est exactement 11:15. Vous connaissez tous le plan.

Ils acquiessèrent tous en même temps, la machoir crispée. La lune brillait de tous ses feux maintenant et le visage des personnes présentes se faisaient de plus en plus clair dans la lumière laiteuse.

-Okay, alors, à tout à l'heure, sur les rives du lac.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Il n'y avait aucun lac, ici. Pas même une court pour aller se rafraîchir l'esprit. Non, tou ce qu'il y avait en dehors de la bâtisse, c'était un champs de mauvaises herbes.

-Allons-y, fit Harry et tous trois se mirent en route silencieusement.

Arrivés au local, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Personne n'était sensé se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure et surtout pas des patients et un membre du personel qui se sentait maintenant comme une future patiente. Hermione ouvrit frébilement la porte et les trois jeune gens se précipitèrent vers l'Armoire. Harry sortit la Clé de sa poche et la fit glisser dans la serrure, presque trop lentement pour Hermione pour laquelle le Temps semblait s'être arrêté. Puis, la serrure émit un faible _clic!_ et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même.

Hermione Granger relâcha la bouffée d'air qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte, terriblement déçue.

Une _marmite_. Un simple récipient. Un bol remplit à ras bord d'une drôle de substance qui semblait être de l'air liquide, mais un BOL quand même!

Des larmes de frustation vinrent lui piquer les yeux. Après tout, Ron, Harry, Fred et tous les autres étaient peut-être vraiment fous.

Le garçcon roux pris la marmite avec le plus de précautions possibles etl'emmena doucement vers son bureau. Harry, quant à lui, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds (C'était une grande armoire) et tendit la main vers la dernière tablette du haut. Il en sortit un flacon avec une drôle de substance à l'intérieur. Il tâtonna mais rien d'autre n'était placé là. Il sourit en voyant l'air interdit de Ron:

-Ils pensaient qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais ici… Mais …

Il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe que Hermione reconnut tout de suite.

C'est celle-là même qui s'était retrouvée quelques jours plus tôt sur le pas de sa porte. Sa demande d'emploi.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux:

-C'est pour ça que Minerva n'avait pas l'air de m'attendre!

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire.

-Minerva? _Minerva?_

Hermione rougit.

-Tu vas tellement regretter de ne pas avoir appellé un professeur par son nom de famille que quand tu te souviendras enfin de tout, tu voudras sûrement qu'on efface ce souvenir-là!, se moqua gentiment Ron après s'être calmé.

Harry, sans plus attendre, versa le contenu du flacon dans la marmite et invita Hermione à se pencher dessus.

Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Et quand son visage entra en contact avec cette drôle de substance, elle se sentit tomber par en avant, comme tombant dans le vide, pour se retrouver enfin par terre, tout doucement.

Et face à face avec elle-même.


	6. Chapitre 5

Hermione sursauta en poussant un petit cri de stupeur. Elle était _vraiment_ face à face avec elle même. Mais elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait entrer en contact avec qui que se soit ici (ou plutôt dans ce _quand _) car elle était dans sa mémoire.

Dans son _souvenir_.

Elle se retourna, s'arranchant avec peine à la vision de son visage qui semblait taché de poussière, de sang et un mélange d'émotions contradictoires, et fit face à la situation qui prenait place devant elle.

_Un silence de mort s'était installé dans la Grande Salle. Harry et Voldemort se faisait face, tous deux la baguette tendue vers leur ennemi de toujours. Soudain, les sorts fusèrent et une expression de franche incrédulitée se peignit sur le visage de Voldemort lorsque son sortilège se retourna contre lui. Son histoire s'acheva là, à la renverse sur le sol de Poudlard. Puis, ce fut l'explosion. Hermione se vit en train de courir vers Harry, criant de joie, accompagnée de tous les survivants de cette grande bataille. Hermione s'emboîta le pas tandis que tout le monde étreignait Harry, félicitait Harry… Lequel était très pâle et ne semblait pas se rendre compte que ce cauchemar était fini… Soudain, une détonation retentit et toute la foule se tut, se tournant vers la source du bruit. Une vision d'horreur qui en fit hoqueter plusieurs._

_Greyback se relevait en grognant sa douleur. Quelques autres Mangemorts restant se mirent debout avec la même assurance que le loup-garou, et les combattants du Bien furent effarés qu'il en resta autant. C'est Greyback qui, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, pris la parole:_

_-Vous croyez vraiment que votre supplice est fini, pauvres humains? Que le bien triomphera, et bla bla bla. Mais même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, il ne fait aucun doute que nous, non. Et si ce n'est pas lui qui s'occupe de répendre le Mal à travers tout le pays, pourquoi pas nous?_

_Tous les Mangemorts éclatèrent d'un rire gras._

_-Nous ne vous laisseront pas faire!, cria une voix dans la foule, soudainement imitée par plusieurs autres jusqu'à une nouvelle explosion de cris, mais cette fois, ils étaient de protestation. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harry. Il avait l'air dépassé et ho! combien fatigué! Puis, elle tourna son regard vers "elle". Hermione-tachée-de-sang-et-de-poussière n'en menait pas plus large._

_-Non, vous ne ferez rien, reprit doucement Greyback. _

_Il fit signe aux autres Mangemorts qui sortirent leur baguette magique et lancèrent un sort que Lockhart aurait sans nul doute put reconnaître._

_-OUBLIETTES!_

_La force avec laquelle les sortilèges furent lancés fut déculpée par le fait que chaque Mangemort le lançait tenait non pas une, mais dix baguettes à bout de bras. Un énorme arc de lumière rouge enveloppa la Grande Salle, les enveloppa au complet, et puis, sous les cris d'horreur de tous, leurs souvenirs leur furent arrachés et emmenés de force vers la Pensine de Dumbledore. Soudain, Hermione-du-présent fut boulversée de voir tous ces visages perdus, désorientés. Seulement un n'avait pas l'air si niase que cela._

_Harry. _

_Harry qui avait appris à fermer son esprit. Harry qui avait pris au sérieux le "VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!" de FolOeil. Le seul qui regardait ses amis avec effroi, seul dans toute cette folle histoire. En désespoi rde cause, il s'abaissa à faire la même chose que ses compartiotes: Ne pas se souvenir. Mais un éclair de colère et de détermination passa dans ses yeux juste avant, et Hermione sut que c'était lui seul qui avait commencé la rébellion. _

_-Bien, fit Greyback. Maintenant, renvoyez tous les Sangs-de-Bourbes(à ce mot, il cracha avec hargne par terre) d'où ils viennent et enfermez les Autres dans leurs dortoirs. Il est temps pour nous de dire adieu à notre Maître._

_Les Mangemorts s'avancèrent et à l'Aide du sortilège du Rapatriement, ils envoyèrent tous les Sangs-de-Bourbes à des endroits tous plus éloignés les uns que les autres dans le pays, parfois même sur un autre continent. Les sorciers furent effectivement effermés dans leur dortoirs respectifs, tous l'oeil vitreux et la colone molle. On leur enleva tous leur baguette magique._

_Puis, quelque chose de terriblement étrange se produisit: tous les Mangemorts pointèrent leurs baguettes vers les murs du château en marmonnant les mêmes incantations. Les murs se changèrent, rapetissant, les tours semblèrent disparaître, le lac, la cour, tout Poudlard disparut sous un sortilège de Désillusion immensément puissant que même Hermione-du-présent en ressenti l'onde de choc. Peeves fut enfermé dans le bureau de son pire ennemi, Rusard lui même fut enfermée dans les cachots avec tous les portraits._

_Après les ordres effectués, ils s'avancèrent respectueusement vers la dépouille de Voldemort, mais Hermione-du-présent voyait flou maintenant, comme à travers un voile. Soudain, l'image s'arrêta net et il fit noir. Des images en accéléré vinrent défiler devant ses yeux._

_Elle se vit reprendre conscience dans la rue, se dirigeant d'un pas tout naturel vers un immeuble qui proclamait des appartements à vendre. Elle se vit recevoir des lettres quelques semaines plus tard, qui lui avertissait d'un énorme danger. Finalement, la Lettre qui l'avait menée à "l'établissement", nul autre que Poudlard._

_Hermione sentit un énorme poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Enfin, la mémoire lui revenait. Tout doucement, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, elle fut de retour _dans le bureau, avec Harry et Ron, qui la regardait d'un air sceptique et anxieux.

Elle leur sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle avait enfin retrouvé sa mémoire.

Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Et s'étregnirent avec force sans attendre d'avantage.

-Alors…se risqua Hermione après cet échange affectueux, c'est comme cela que tout le monde retrouvait sa mémoire d'un seul coup? Les captifs ont commencé à se balader dans les couloirs?

-Oui, fit Ron, car les Mangemorts ont quand même un coeur, voyons!

Il fit mine de jouer du violon larmoyant.

-Ouais, acquiessa Harry, et puis, on n'avait qu'à leur sauter dessus quand ils étaient seuls dans les couloirs, leur dire quelques mots clés, comme Poudlard, Dumbledore, Voldemort. Euh, pas les Mangemorts, les autres Sorciers! Parfois, le nombre de flashes qu'ils avaient à ce moment là suffisait. Sinon, on forçait la porte de l'Armoire pour prendre la Pensine…Jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte que la Clé était cachée en dessous de celle-ci. Les Mangemorts sont vraiment stupides quand ils le veulent….Et ils veulent souvent. Plus il y avait de gens au courant, plus c'était facile de propager la vérité. Maintenant, nous sommes plus que le trois quart de l'école à être au courant. Cette nuit, c'est la rébellion. Les Mangemorts, au fil des semaines, ont relâché leur surveillance et ne font plus que des longues rondes dans les couloirs, lançant des sortilèges d'Oubliettes avec nos baguette. Ils ont hâte d'aller envahir le Monde, tu vois…

-Bon! ,déclara Ron, soudainement inspiré, allons leur botter les fesses, aux Mangemorts!

-Une bonne fois pour toute, acquiessa Harry.

-Oui, une bonne fois pour toutes, fit écho Hermione avant d'empoigner résolument le trousseau de clé et de s'engouffrer dans le couloir, suivie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

L'heure de la libertée avait _enfin_ sonnée.

**Alors ce nouveau Chapitre?**

**Reviews pour me le dire! Ou tout autre commetaire constructif! :P**

**Il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres… j'espère que mon histoire vous a plu! :P **

**Bizes tout le monde! Je vous aime fort mes revieuweurs! Je vous réponds dans le prochain chapitre :)**


	7. La Fin

**Complètement désolée pour le retard! Je vous aime mes revieweurs! Je vous adore! :D * Fais un gros calin à tout le monde, puis leur offre des biscuits et un verre de lait* Et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Enjoy!**

De son coin d'ombre, à moitié entré dans une classe, Greyback les regarda sortir en trombe du bureau de la Sang-de-Bourbe en chuchotant. Une étincelle s'était allumé dans les yeux de la brunette.

-Encore un…murmura-t-il lentement, à moitié amer.

Il le savait. Il l'avait su dès que le seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fait part de son plan qu'il allait foirer. Tout simplement à cause de trois gamins. Ces mêmes trois gamins qui leur pourrissaient la vie depuis un peu plus de 15 ans. Il soupira et se recula, entrant par la même occasion par la salle de classe contenant toutes les baguettes magiques des élèves. Il referma la porte, la verrouilla en grognant et sursauta lorsqu'une voix glacée s'exprima clairement et lentement:

-Greyback.

Ce n'était plus qu'un sifflement, mais Greyback aurait reconnu cette voix même au beau milieu d'une rue bondée et bruyante. Il marmonna tout bas:

-Allez vous faire-

-Greyback. Tu m'as abandonné.

De la hargne dans cette voix, il y en avait toujours, mais cette fois, c'était pire. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le loup-garou ne se retournait toujours pas, la clé encore dans la serrure de la porte. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Non, Maître, c'est_ vous_ qui nous avez abandonnés.

Il se retint comme il put pour retenir ses larmes de colère. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il était un loup-garou. Les loups-garous ne pleurent pas. Il reprit:

-Et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je me rends compte que…

-Attention à ce que tu vas dire, Greyback!, menaça la voix.

Il renifla fortement puis lâcha:

- Que je me rends compte que vous n'étiez qu'un pauvre type qui se foutait de nous. Et en plus…

Les sanglots lui barrait la voix, mais il parvint quand même à articuler:

-E-et en plus, c'est de v-v-votre FAUTE si je suis-s-s com-m-m-me ça!

Geryback se crispa, un vieux réflexe don't il ne se séparera jamais, attendant à tout coup le sort de Doloris qui ne vint jamais. Il arrêta de pleurer d'un seul coup, fit volte face et comme prévu, il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Il soupira, avança de quelques pas et fit face à une dizaines d'étagères. Greyback empoigna une dizaine de baguettes dans chaque main. Il toucha son avant bras pour alerter les autres. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Ce soir, ils passeraient à l'action. Après avoir éliminer toute la vermine, un nouveau règne se lèverait sur le monde, un règne de terreur et de sang, que pas un Élu ne pourrait décimer. Un sourire malveillant s'étira sur ses lèvres: ce soir, tout se terminerait enfin.

***

Hermione suivit Ron et Harry dans les couloirs qu'elle reconnaissaient de mieux en mieux. À présent, ils se tenaient juste devant l'escalier qui menait aux cachots.

-Allons-y, murmura Ron.

-Attendez! s'exclama Hermione, alarmée, nos baguettes!

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, complices:

-Les autres viendrons avec. Nous leur avons donné ton trousseau de clés…

***

Neville entrebailla la porte doucement. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il tenta de se concentrer, mais tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était le bruit de la respiration des autres derrière lui.

-Pouvez-vous respirer un peu moins fort?, chuchota-t-il furieusement.

Il y eut quelques rires nerveux étouffés.

- Tenez vous prêts, fit George, à trois, on entre!

- À "trois" ou à "Go"?,demanda Seamus.

-Pourquoi compter alors qu'on peut simplement dire "Allons-y"?, remarqua Olivier Dubois.

-Chut!, fit Luna, moi je dit qu'on y va…MAINTENANT!

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Dans un cri de guerre féroce, le petit groupe s'élança dans la petite pièce sombre où toutes les baguettes étaient maintenues prisionnières. Quand tout le monde fut entré, la porte claqua d'un coup sec. Quelqu'un l'avait refermée. Les cris s'arrêtairent aussi sec. La lumière fut.

Et Greyback sourit de toutes ses dents pointues en voyant le troupeau de moutons innocents qui venaient de tomber dans son piège.

***

Au même moment, Harry s'engagea dans la volée de marches, suivit par Ron et Hermione. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le cachot où tous les tableaux étaient retenus prisionniers, ils entendirent quelques murmures, mais plus rien quand ils passèrent devant le cachot où Rusard était enfermé. Hermione se prépara au pire lorsque Harry et Ron, d'un commun accord, défoncèrent la porte. Ils n'y trouvèrent rien, seulement une note sur le plancher qui disait:

"Les Cracmol ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac. –Rusard qui vous emm/"

Ron éclata de rire. Tout était dit. Ils poursuivirent leur route, cherchant le quartier général des Mangemorts sans jamais rien trouver. Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour, ils se rendirent à l'évidence: les Mangemorts avaient disparus. Soudain, alors qu'ils remontaient bredouilles, un cri d'agonie déchira le silence. Les trois amis, d'un seul mouvement, se mirent à courir vers les étages. Les cris se multipliaient, comme dans un horrible cauchemar. Enfin arrivés devant la porte, hors d'haleine, Harry, sans plus de cérémonie, défonça la porte d'un vigoureux coup de pied. Les cris se turent.

-_Accio Baguette_! cria Hermione, inspirée.

Tout de suite, Harry et Ron firent de même et trois baguettes s'envolèrent vers eux en projetant des étincelles rouges et or. En touchant le bois de sa baguette, Hermione fut soulagée d'un énorme poids qui s'abattait sur ses épaules sans qu'elle le sache. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir agir. Elle eut une vision particulièrement claire de la situation:

Tous les Mangemorts tenaient en respect le groupe d'élèves ayant retrouvé la mémoire. Tous se figèrent, comme en transe.

-Merde! Pourquoi on y a pas pensé plus tôt? demanda la voix de George, dépassé.

Ils s'écrièrent d'une seule et même voix:

-_Accio Baguette!_

Après quelques secondes de confusion, tout le monde eut une baguette en main. La bataille allait commencer. Et pour vrai cette fois.

***

Les sorts fusaient de partout dans la petite salle, mais les mangemorts avaient le dessus. D'un seul mouvement, le groupe s'éparpilla hors de la pièce en courant, lançant des sorts par dessus leur épaules. Les Mangemotrs les talonnaient, féroces et ne laissant aucune chance de salut.

-J'ai une idée!, hurla Fred à George, viens avec moi!

Hermione les vit disparaître dans un couloir. Personne ne les vit, sauf un Mangemort qui tourna aussitôt.

Sans se consulter, le groupe de rebelles arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle avec un choix difficile à faire:

-On ne peut pas ouvrir la porte!, criait Seamus en évitant un _Sectumsempra_, c'est l'heure de déjeuner pour tous les autres!

Olivier mit fin à l'interrogation en ouvrant la porte.

-_Alohomora!_

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la Grande Salle, seulement coupé par le bruit des sorts et des exclamations des gens de l'extérieur. En regardant la bataille, certains amnésiques recouvrèrent la mémoire et sans plus attendre, se glissèrent dans la bagarre à mains nues, jusqu'à ce que Hermione hurle:

-Vos baguettes, bandes d'idiots! _Accio BAGUETTES_!

Une seconde passa, puis un bruit terrible retentit. C'était les baguettes qui déferlaient vers leur propriétaire. Même si quelques uns avaient retrouvé la mémoire, la majorité des élèves restaient assis, la bouche grande ouverte, à regarder la bataille qui faisait rage. Hermione pria pour que l'idée des jumeaux fasse fureur car sinon, ils étaient tous perdus.

***

Fred courait juste derrière George. Après le vacarme d'en bas, les couloir de l'étage d'au dessus semblaient paisibles. Plus que le bruit de sa respiration, celle de George et puis…

Il s'arrêta, fit volte-face, pointa sa baguette sur le Mangemort et lança le sortilège du saucisson. Il était temps, le Mangemort avait levé sa baguette. Sûrement pas pour un sortilège innonfensif. Sans plus tarder, il rejoignit Fred à la course.

-Ton idée? fit-il.

-La tour d'astronomie.

Ils se remirent à courir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jumeaux entrèrent dans la plus haute tour dans un éclair roux. Fred leva sa baguette mais…

-Merde! Je ne me souviens plus du sort!

George s'avança et murmura:

-C'est pour cela qu'on est deux têtes, et pas rien qu'une.

Il leva à son tour la baguette et prononça:

-_Finite Incantatem._

Sous le soleil du matin, Poudlard apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Dans la Grande Salle, les amnésiques levèrent un regard ahuri vers le plafond enchanté. Peeves fit irruption dans la salle en caquetant une de ses chansons dont il avait le secret. Mais personne n'entendit sa mélodie grotesque, puisque tous les élèves et tous les professeurs retrouvait leur mémoire en voyant leur école. Un grondement terrible retentit, puis les baguettes volèrent jusqu'à leurs propriétaires et la bataille reprit de plus belle. Harry vit le professeur McGonagal terrasser McNair et un autre Mangemort non identifié à elle seule. Dix élèves, dont Olivier Dubois terrassèrent Greyback. Tout le monde s'en donnait à coeur joie, se battant pour leur libertée. La bataille ne dura pas longtemps. Vers midi, tout était terminé. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient félicités de toutes parts, malgré le fait qu'il y avait plusieurs blessés graves. Quand Fred et George dessendirent de la tour, ils furent acceuillis en héros. McGonagal, après quelques heures passée à féliciter tout le monde, elle réclama le silence.

-Enfin, nous avons notre victoire, dit-elle, un peu émue. Et merci à Harry, Hermione, Ron, et tous les autres pour cela. Je propose un banquet..

Tous le maonde l'applaudit avec ferveur.

-…Mais après, je compte sur vous pour tout reconstruire Poudlard. Et les cours reprendront dans trois mois!

Pince-sans-rire ou sérieuse, les élèves ne le surent qu'après trois mois de belle vie. Mais pour l'instant, la victoire était assurée. Plus jamais, le peuple des sorciers allaient se laisser avoir de la sorte.

Harry, Hermione et Ron sortirent sur les rives du lac. Un énorme tentacule sortit une fraction de seconde, comme pour les saluer, puis disparut dans l'eau. Les centaures les saluèrent aussi de loin par une volée de flèches innofensives.

Les toris jeunes gens se regardèrent, acomplis:

-Tu crois que c'est vraiment fini, maintenant, demanda Ron.

Harry répondit avec force:

-Je l'espère de tout mon coeur.

-D'après moi, on en a encore pour un bon cinq minutes, fit Hermione en pointant une forme sombre allongée sur le sable.

Intrigués, les trois amis s'avancèrent vers la silhouette qui s'avéra être un Draco Malfoy trempé jusqu'aux os et le regard vague de quelqu'un qui avait oublié. En les voyant, il bégailla:

-J'ai voulu m'enfuir, mais je susi tombé dans l'eau… Mais je ne la voyait pas! Je ne comprends pas, je…

-Merde, la fouine n'a pas encore retrouvé sa mémoire!, fit Ron, un peu amusé.

-Draco, fit Harry avec douceur, retourne-toi!

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, apercevant du même coup Poudlard et enfin! Il retrouva sa mémoire. Il se releva d'un bond, gêné, les remercia, puis tourna les talons aussi sec vers le château bondé et attablé devant un fabuleux festin. Après quelques pas, il s'arrêta, se retourna, puis demanda:

-Suis-je un ami de vous? C'est le seul point que je ne me rapelle plus…

Les trois autres se regardèrent, puis Hermione répondit:

-Oui, Draco, tu es un ami à nous.

Rassuré, le jeune garçon partit vers Poudlard.

-Un _ami_?, fit Ron, dépassé.

-Mais oui, Ron, fit Hermione, à quoi bon se faire des ennemis, puisque la geurre est maintenant finie. Pour de bon. Je ne veux plus jamais d'ennemis, même ue si je croise Ombrage, je lui fait un gros câlin!

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire en ce bel après-midi ensoleillé, savourant ainsi leur première vraie journée de libertée.

**FIN**

**Merci à tous mes revieuweurs-euses et merci à tous d'avoir suivi mon histoire! Je vous aime! Aurevoir!**

**Audreyy**


End file.
